El conejo mutilado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Hoy ha visto y oído cosas algo terroríficas, hace poco, escucha al conejo de las afueras, aquel blanco y puro que cuidaba a sus pequeños siendo mutilado por un perro. No, Alfred se corrige a sí mismo, era un lobo traicionero. Uno que quería al conejo sólo para él. La cruel realidad, es que mutilado y muerto en sus labios jamás lo será. USxUK.


Esto fue encargado por un anónimo hace tiempo, aquí el bastardo y cruel es Inglaterra, así que… sabiendo eso pueden leerlo.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Leves insinuaciones sexuales. Inglaterra cruel.

A las afueras de la gran casa americana se escuchan unos pequeños ruidos, Alfred tensa la garganta, no le tiene miedo al ruido, ni siquiera a lo que produce, teme no encontrar otro ruido aparte de ese, hoy, jueves a las diez de la noche estaría llegando alguien a tocar la puerta, más éste no llega. Hoy ha visto y oído cosas algo terroríficas, hace poco, escucha al conejo de las afueras, aquel blanco y puro que cuidaba a sus pequeños siendo mutilado por un perro. No, Alfred se corrige a sí mismo, era un lobo traicionero.

Uno que quería al conejo sólo para él. La cruel realidad, es que mutilado y muerto en sus labios jamás lo será. Se ríe como de un mal chiste, frota sus manos y el tictac del reloj se hace pesado.

Risas, murmullos, provienen de las afuera de su casa, es de una persona, una voz extremadamente familiar pero no por eso fraterna. Alfred F. Jones lo nota, aquel caballero de puntualidad inglesa llega media hora más tarde, no sabe porqué lo hace o la verdad, se engaña y aparenta no saber. Inglaterra tiene una puntualidad increíble, sólo con él se atrasa.

Sólo con él parece no importar llegar a tiempo, vuelve a frotar los dedos y mira hacia la mesa, un anillo, un ramo de chocolates y unas flores blancas, sonríe, sonríe abiertamente y otra vez escucha chillar un animal. Ahora es el lobo. Alguien le ha golpeado tan fuerte que sólo se escucha el fuerte grito y nuevamente el silencio y el viento arremetiendo contra la puerta con unos suaves pasos.

–Estados Unidos, soy yo…–

Y Alfred eleva los ojos sobre el marco, se para y sus manos pálidas debido a la escasa alimentación que ha estado teniendo vacilan entre tomar las cosas que tiene entre la mesa para ese ser que lo enamora, los ojos se marcan con profundidad y se ven las fisuras moradas de ojeras bajo sus ojos por varias horas sin dormir, pesadillas. Más de lo que significa estar viviendo aquello.

Abrirle la puerta a algo que no existe. La abre y ve los ojos del inglés penetrantes sobre él y una sonrisa, se ríe con él como si fuera un buen chiste nuevamente.

–Llegaste tarde…–suspira el americano mientras el anglosajón le da un beso corto en los labios y avanza.

–Hemmm tenía asuntos…–susurra de manera un tanto despectiva mientras se desabrocha un poco la camisa y se deja caer sobre el sofá con una sonrisa mediana.

–¿Con quién fue en esta oportunidad? –pregunta otra vez como cada día, de manera masoquista, de manera posesiva y celosa.

Se engaña… para Inglaterra él no es nada.

–Francia. –acepta de manera corta, luego, se ríe acariciando un poco más los botones de su camisa, como marcando un trazo que el americano nunca hizo en su piel. –Quizás Prusia…–

–Inglaterra…–casi jadea.

–Tú lo dijiste, gordo… "sin mentiras", soy un caballero, no te mentiré. –

–Por cierto… yo te traje…–antes de que terminara la mirada del inglés se posicionaba en la mesa, luego, a los ojos aterrados del americano.

Estaba tan profundamente enamorado el pobre… Estados Unidos nunca había amado de esa manera, jamás, y a Inglaterra le divierte este hecho, le divertía pensar en que todo lo que él pasó cuando la independencia tocó su vida se devolvía de aquella manera tan despiadada, sólo que Alfred no acepta un no, tampoco acepta soltarse, y… el inglés no va a soltarlo, a pesar de que ahora las cosas han cambiado. Sabía que quizás, algún día, entre la ira y el dolor que se extinguieron hace ya tiempo y de lo que queda sólo lastima… algún día Alfred volvería a amarlo, pero en ese momento, ya nadie lo amaría a él.

No lo ama, pero le divierte ver como éste si lo hace. Se reboza en darle una fría esperanza corrosiva.

–Los veré luego… tengo poco tiempo. Ven aquí, Alfred…–el menor asiente.

Nunca quiso hacerlo, quería criticarle algo al mayor, pero lo necesita tanto… tanto… que aquel suave gesto, esa sonrisa que casi pareciera de cariño pueden llenar su mentira. A pesar de que al quitarle la camisa y deslizar la corbata las marcas de otros besos bordeen la pálida piel, a pesar de que Inglaterra jamás olerá a él.

A veces, cuando para de torturarse mentalmente y llega a un punto preocupante, se imagina que ese inglés lo volvió a amar y, que las palabras que susurra en el sexo son otras. Porque esta relación lo está matando, el amor lo está matando. Y ese inglés le desea el mal, siente ganas de vomitar cuando siente que la entrada del cuerpo británico está dilatada y aún quedan restos de lubricante de una sesión previa de sexo. Llora, llora amargamente y el inglés le seca las lágrimas de manera suave.

Como aparentando ser comprensivo. Nadie lo fue con él, nadie secó sus lágrimas cuando el menor decidió alejarse hace ya centenares de años.

–Vamos Estados Unidos, disfruta de tu libertad. –le susurra al oído al americano cuando se siente penetrado con el sexo del contrario.

El pasado ya no significa mucho para Inglaterra, pero… para Estados unidos lo es prácticamente todo, los roles dramáticamente cambiados, por su pasado, por lo que hizo, jamás llegará a tener el futuro que deseó. Y entre jadeos de sexo bacanal, aún hoy, está buscando las palabras que jamás llegaran en los labios ingleses.

"I love you, Alfred".

**N.A: **Pobre Alfred… pero bueno, quizás esto podría pasar, Arthur puede olvidar, pero no volver a caer con la misma piedra, quizás lo engala sólo para que le duela más. Esto mata mi corazón, pero lo compensaré con el fic que sigue. Que viva el USxUK :D


End file.
